


Raise Your Hands (Now Keep Them There)

by amaronith



Series: Human Nature [4]
Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaronith/pseuds/amaronith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another night for the boys...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raise Your Hands (Now Keep Them There)

**Author's Note:**

> Toys, nippleplay, and a non-human doing sexy things with a human. (Also, the "humans" in the Jak and Daxter-verse have long ears *Shrugs* that's just how they roll.) Post-Jak X, so the boys are 19. Spoilers for the games if you haven't played them (except Lost Frontier).
> 
> Sequel to Bad Touch.
> 
> Written for the "Sex toys (non-penetrating)" square on my kink_bingo card.
> 
> Dedicated to Sillyneko/Robin and Torsui.

Daxter's tail was lashing agitatedly back and forth as he clutched the bag to his chest. He had asked Tess to place an order in a specialty shop for this stuff, but the last time they had tried one of his ideas, it had sent Jak into a panic attack so bad he nearly went Dark and wrecked the place. So wrist and ankle restraints on Jak were a train that did not stop in Sexy Town, and, in fact, were a one way trip to Flashback-To-Being-Tortured-ville, which was just a bad neighborhood all around.

So now he had a new, perfectly clean and sterile batch of things to try on Jak (the cuffs he gave to Torn with an anonymous note that said something about combat boots and riding crop not included) that he wasn't even sure would be okay. Again. It made him a little bit nervous about approaching his best friend-turned-lover with the idea.

Jak tossed his jacket over the back of a chair before he peeled out of his shirt and gave a long stretch, followed by a heartfelt groan. "Mmm. I am ready for bed, how about- hey what's that, Dax?"

Daxter's tail continued to lash from one side to the other as he looked up at Jak apprehensively. "Um, well... after the cuffs didn't work, I wanted to try something else-"

"What's wrong with what we've been doing? Why do you need to tie me down?" Jak crossed his arms over his chest, eyes narrowing as his ears slatted back.

Jak was getting defensive, not good not good! "Jak, it's nothing like that! You won't be tied down or anything!"

Jak gave Daxter a skeptical look. "...so then what's in there?"

"Um. Just some, you know. Stuff. To make things interesting. But if you don't like it I'll stop, okay? The minute you think things are starting to freak you out in a bad way, you tell me and we'll stop and I'll just suck you off like I normally do." Which actually involved more licking rather than sucking, and lots of rubbing against Jak's cock.

"...if I don't like it, we stop?"

"Yup! No harm, no foul." Jak still did not look convinced, and Daxter clutched the bag tighter, "Jak, do you trust me?"

"Yes," Jak said without a moment of hesitation, and Daxter felt a curl of warmth that spread through his whole body at the word.

Daxter gave Jak his best charming smile. "So then trust me with this, okay? Now get naked and get on the bed, gorgeous, I am gonna make you see _stars_ tonight."

Jak rolled his eyes before peeling out of his leather pants.

Sweet Precursors, Daxter _loved_ those pants.

When Jak was down to just his skin, he sat on the bed with a sigh and glanced at Daxter. "...what do you want me to do?"

"Just lie down and grip the headboard, gorgeous."

Jak frowned. "You said I wouldn't be-"

"And I meant it," Daxter said, watching Jak carefully. "Now put your hands above your head and grip the headboard. And don't move them, for any reason."

Jak still looked unsure, but did as Daxter asked anyway. "O-kay..."

Daxter grinned at him and set the bag aside before digging through it, tail twitching happily. "You are gonna _love this_, or I'll eat my cap." Daxter hummed as he pulled out a clear blue ring with a strange cylinder at the top.

"Dax?"

"Trust me, Jak, just lie back and don't move your hands from that headboard."

"Right..." Jak put his head back down on the pillow, though he jolted a bit when he felt Daxter's hands on his balls. "Whoa, Dax-!"

"Bend your legs and spread 'em wider for me, Jak? I need a little room to maneuver down here."

Jak bit his lip and did as Daxter asked. "Dax...._please_ tell me what you're doing down there?"

"I, my sexy sexy friend, am putting a cock ring on you."

"A _what_?" Jak jumped again as he felt the cylinder pressing behind his balls as Daxter clipped the rest of the ring around his cock. "Dax-"

"It's a special cock ring, Jak." Daxter grinned. "Not only does it match your eyes, but-" Daxter hummed and pressed something, and the cylinder behind Jak's balls began to vibrate, making his whole body buck with a shout. "It does that."

"Oh _Precursors_-!" Jak's hands tightened on the headboard and he nearly whimpered when he felt Daxter's tongue on his cock. "Dax-!"

"Like it, Jak?" Daxter dragged his tongue along Jak's cock again, watching it get hard between his licks and strokes. It was always sort of amazing to watch, Daxter thought, when Jak got hard because of _him_. It was a nice ego boost in addition to being sexy, that was for certain.

"Fuck..." Jak breathed, hands flexing on the headboard and making it creak ominously.

"You look really good like this, you know," Daxter murmured, licking Jak's cock until it was red and leaking. He pulled away completely, getting a strangled whimper out of Jak. "But I've got more toys for you, Jak. I know how much you _love_ toys."

Jak's eyes were dark as he watched Daxter trot over to the bag again and pull out what looked like large, blue hair clips with dulled serrated edges. "Dax?"

Daxter perched on Jak's chest, stretching up to press a kiss to Jak's nose before settling back on his haunches again and licking at Jak's nipples. First one, then the other before blowing on them both, making them pebble and tighten as Jak squirmed. "You are so gorgeous, you know that Jak?" He put a clip on Jak's nipple. "Really, I could just watch you for hours." The other clip was put on Jak's other nipple, and Jak let out a mewl. "I mean, you could be doing something as everyday as _breathing_ and it would make me hot, you know?" Daxter smiled wickedly down at Jak. "Want to know another secret Jak?" Jak could only moan, eyes fluttering. "These vibrate too."

Daxter pushed the two black buttons on the nipple clamps at the same time, and Jak cried out, arching. "_FUCK!_"

Daxter purred. "Remember Jak, keep your hands on the headboard. You don't get to come until you ask me nicely."

Jak's growl of annoyance faded into a whimper as he squirmed, toes curling in the sheets as Daxter's tail made slow, lazy passes along his stomach, so close to where Jak wanted it, and yet so very very far away.

Jak didn't know how much time had passed before he finally broke down. "_Dax..._"

Daxter scratched his claws gently through the curls at the base of Jak's cock. "Hm?"

"_Please..._"

"Please what, Jak?"

"I want to come! Let me come, Dax!"

Daxter smiled sweetly. "Of course, Jak." He slithered down between Jak's legs, leaning up to lick just under the head of Jak's cock as he released the catch on the ring.

There was a scream of metal that nearly drowned out Jak's own shout of completion as he came. Daxter's fur fluffed out at the noise as he stared. Jak had completely ripped two of the bars from the headboard and was still clutching them tightly – _obediently_ \- in his hands.

"....you can let go now, Jak."

Jak groaned, fingers twitching, but not letting go of the bars.

Daxter turned off the cock ring and scampered up to turn off the nipple clamps and take them off Jak, stashing the toys away back in the bag with a grin. "Remind me to thank Tess for getting these for me, okay Jak?"

"_Hnnnn,_" was all Jak could manage, his eyes closed and his face slack.

"Heh, poor boy. You really needed that, huh? You work yourself too hard, gorgeous," Daxter said, easing Jak's fingers off from around the bar and massaging them. "We need a vacation, babe." Daxter placed the bar against the wall next to the head of the bed before climbing across the bed to do the same thing to his other hand. "Maybe we can trek into Haven Forest, yeah? Hike a few days out and just camp out like we used to when we were kids. Only with more sex, obviously."

Jak let out a weak, nearly soundless huff of laughter.

"....hey Jak?"

"Nnn?"

"You should probably clean up, buddy."

"Nnn."

Daxter grinned at Jak, who still had his eyes closed. "How about I set up a nice, hot bath for us, and I'll come get you when it's ready?"

"Mmmmm."

Daxter hopped off the bed and headed to the bathroom, a smug swagger in his step.

Jak slowly cracked one eye open, and waited for the water to start running before he eased out of bed and grabbed his comm unit, dialing quickly.

"Naughty Ottsel, this is Tess!"

"Hey Tess, it's Jak. You know that order you placed for Daxter? Well, I have one of my own..."


End file.
